


罚跑

by alyssazhang



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 教官 - Freeform, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 9





	罚跑

罚跑

阿教官打开门，187的大男孩抱着一个小箱子站在门口，笑的一脸灿烂。十月的傍晚还很热，小郑穿了个浅蓝色衬衣外套内搭白T，半长的头发在后面扎了个啾。阿教官被扑面而来的青春气息吹得头晕晕的，全没了白日里神气的模样，张了张嘴说，你进来吧。

阿教官的宿舍和所有军人的房间一样干干净净，床上叠着方方正正的豆腐块，窗帘拉着的，一屋子全是军绿色，显得那双橙色的拖鞋格外突兀，昭示着平日里神气的教官也不过是二十出头的少年。因为两年的军旅生活，教官全身上下大约只有那双脚终日不见阳光，白嫩胖乎，粉嘟嘟的脚趾头似乎也感受到郑云龙的目光，害羞地缩了缩。

郑云龙抬起头，递出盒子说是这学生会给教官送的消暑用品。

哦，是学生会啊。阿教官歪头笑了一下，很郑重地说了谢谢。

“阿教官，你都出汗了，怎么不开空调啊？”小龙捞了一把头发，汗水把前襟都打湿了，脸也红扑扑的。

“部队里习惯了呀，也不是很热啊。”教官不知道为什么低着头，泛红地手指捏着木质椅背很局促的样子，在一小段尴尬的沉默后，教官终于抬头：

“那要开空调吗？”

阿教官是同批教官里最不苟言笑的。但是隔壁的马教官、王教官都好喜欢和阿教官搂搂抱抱，男孩子们都慕强，很快就从别的教官嘴里听到关于阿教官的传说，无不心生崇拜。

除了郑云龙。

那是他第一天调到标兵连，阿教官说他步子踢的吊儿郎当，左右不分，背挺不直，还训他的长头发像个女孩，叫他出列。

郑云龙啪地一下牛高马大地站到教官跟前，这会儿步子倒是没错。凑的好近，都能看见嘴唇上的绒毛，感受到呼出的热气。

阿教官嘴角又塌了几分，看起来像一个颜文字。郑云龙是初中就能和教官打起来的狠人，这会当然不会怕，甚至语出惊人：

“是不是男的教官摸一摸不就知道了。”

本以为要挨揍，没想到教官脸一下涨的通红，好像郑云龙要摸阿教官而不是要阿教官摸郑云龙。然而丢什么不能丢面子：

“那好，等下解散之后，三公里。”

阿云嘎吻上来的时候，郑云龙还在想“开空调”是不是某种希望他留下来的暗示，直到嘴唇感受到对方舌尖的湿润。郑云龙无端想起以前在学校撸过一只小橘猫，挠下巴伺候够舒服了，就会深出舌头舔舔他的手指，湿湿软软的。只不过阿云嘎比猫还高傲，只触碰一下就要逃走。

可是一下怎么够呢？郑云龙伸手扣住阿云嘎的后脑勺，更深地吻了下去。阿云嘎作势要挣扎，却也只是抓住了对方衬衣的领子，他脑子晕晕的，紧张又羞涩。郑云龙好会接吻喏，他被包裹在男孩热呼呼的拥抱里，仿佛有很多很多的爱意和性欲。

郑云龙要帅穿了有点跟的靴子，此时在阿云嘎眼里高大得离谱。他把教练紧紧地锁在怀里，从后背摸滑下来，搂着腰又往自己压了压，腰和屁股的曲线堪称夸张，郑云龙忍不住捏了一下。怀里的人吃痛，喉咙里发出一声轻喘，终于打断了这个吻。

凑近了才发现，阿云嘎应当是刚洗过澡的，虽然头发已经干燥柔顺，但周身还充盈着那种湿润的、柠檬和薄荷味的水汽。此时他嘴唇被吸得红肿水润，眼眶发红，又像只被捉住耳朵的兔子。

“教官，我、我喜欢你。”

“谁要你喜欢！”哪知道这句话踩了兔子尾巴，怀里的人立刻挣扎起来，气急败坏地要推郑云龙——没推开，介于教官做一百个俯卧撑都不带大喘气，那只能说明他是在欲拒还迎。郑云龙惯会得寸进尺，况且他们下身靠的紧紧的，阿云嘎已经硬了。

阿云嘎穿着军绿色T恤，往下拉一拉就能看到锁骨的位置一圈分明的界限，上面是太妃糖，浓郁芬芳，下面却是软软糯糯的纯牛奶奶糖。郑云龙忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔那条界线，是柔韧的亚麻质地，不由得让人想起来电脑桌面里蓝天白云绿草地里的风和沙。

阿云嘎却不耐烦的样子，男孩毛茸茸的脑袋在脖子那里拱啊拱，像只过于热情的大狗，手臂把他的腰勒的好紧就像要断了。然而男孩却更没有耐心，教官没系腰带，裤腰松出来一圈，全靠翘屁股撑着不掉下去。郑云龙的手轻易就摸进去，大手五指修长骨节分明，隔着纯棉的布料又揉又捏，弄的阿云嘎几乎站不稳，但是却没躲开。郑云龙好兴奋，他用食指挑开内裤边缘，阿云嘎的屁股比别处的皮肤都光滑，软软弹弹真的像果冻一样。

触到股缝间湿润滑腻，郑云龙仿佛被钉在当场，浑身的血液都超脑子和鸡巴里涌。这是在干什么？他还没来得及张口就被阿云嘎堵住了嘴，舌头见了一面又一面，才见教官低着头扭扭捏捏的：“要做就做，不许问。”

好，不问就不问。篮球队长小郑练习四年的臂力，就是为了这一刻。他一下把阿教官的大腿抱起来，骤然失重让身上的人不由得小声惊呼，紧紧抱住郑云龙的脖子，好像怕马上要掉下来一样，“去桌子那，不去床上。”

兵哥哥一身好肉不是白长，郑云龙马上就有点吃力，好在离桌子也不远。阿云嘎屁股一挨上桌板就去翻抽屉，摸出来一只金色塑料包装的方片。

好家伙，是一场合奸。

教官趴在桌子上，翘起来的屁股白生生的，在郑云龙手里面揉成各种形状，里面洗的松弛，扩张起来很容易。没几下就摸到阿云嘎的敏感点，来来回回几次，手下的人就软成一滩，原本用手肘支撑，现在整个胸脯都贴到桌面，只有屁股被郑云龙捉起来。期间两人都没说话，只有阿云嘎偶尔发出浅浅地呻吟。

郑云龙也是第一次做这种事，不知道要摸到什么程度，阿云嘎没一会就说好了好了，事实上才放进去三根指头。小郑还是等到四根指头的时候才拆套子：“教官，我要进去了。”

是陈述句，教官还是答应了一声。龟头好粗，阿云嘎叫了一下。被填满的心理快感甚至超过生理上的。小郑人小鸡巴不小，又长又翘，前后动了好几次还插不到底。阿云嘎把头埋在手臂里，声音闷闷的，说还可以深一点。

那好吧。小郑一下就捅进去，终于是大腿贴着大腿，屁股贴着胯了。宿舍隔音糟糕的一塌糊涂，能清晰地听见隔壁马佳已经赢了第二局斗地主。阿云嘎捂着嘴巴不敢叫的太大声，但是男孩一次比一次撞得狠，身子一个劲往前滑，又被郑云龙抓着胯拽回来。

郑云龙本来就硬得发痛，教官里面又湿又热，好会吸。他的手湿湿滑滑的，伸到前面去揉阿云嘎晃在桌边的鸡巴，阿云嘎马上仰着头大喘气，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，也不知道是在说要快一点还是多一点。郑云龙俯下身一点，阿云嘎忍不住回头，咬着下嘴唇，真的像兔子一样红着眼眶，嘴巴像樱桃，透红水润的样子，黏糊糊地问郑云龙讨亲：“你亲我嘛～”

郑云龙脑子一下崩断了根弦，这也太过头了，他头昏脑胀，胸脯贴下去，哪知道插在穴鸡巴掉出来一点，一下抵在前列腺的位置，小教官腰塌到不可思议的地步，穴里紧紧地缠上来，等到郑云龙意识过来，自己已经射了。

阿云嘎似乎也爽得过头了，倒在桌子上大喘气，好一会也没转过来，看不出喜怒。男孩案子懊恼，怎么办，是不是太快了，自己第一次表现的太差了。他一言不发地从床头抽出卫生纸来给阿云嘎做清理，虽然没射在里面，但是股间粘腻得不行。

教官转过来就看到小龙蔫蔫的，低着头小心翼翼地，好心软。他伸手去揉揉小龙的头发叫他。

“小龙。”好大声，男孩平白听出来质问的意味，只嗯了一声。头埋得更低，好丢脸，连鸡巴也抬不起头。然而下一句就让他又重振雄风了。只看见教官被操的脸颊飞红，撅着嘴巴，好委屈的样子：

“你不亲我了吗？”

那双烈日下总是严厉地抿起来的嘴巴，情动时软的一塌糊涂，马上就连着舌头全被糊满郑云龙的口水。阿教官欢喜地抱着男孩亲，哪知道马上就会被操得明明白白。

有了第一个三公里，就有第二个，第三个。总爱惹事的小郑同学隔三差五就会被阿教官罚跑。男孩们都幸灾乐祸，太阳落山的时候大家都往食堂澡堂冲，只有郑云龙还要被教官盯着跑操场，累的像狗一样，谁看了都说惨。更惨的是跑完步澡堂已经没热水了，只好去蹭阿教官宿舍的独卫，也不知道会怎么被修理呢，好惨哦。


End file.
